Emerging mobile devices will provide access to video, audio and other content, and additional content-related information. As only one example, existing mobile information browsing devices that feature content browsing require a continuous two-way connection with the content host server by means of a two-way radio connection, such as by WiFi or the cellular public service telephone network. Such a system constrains real-time content browsing to the physical location of the wireless access point (WAP), or to the use of a cellular network that incurs usage tariffs. The instant invention makes content browsing possible without the need for constant proximity to a WAP, and without incurring cellular network tariffs, or other access costs. More generally, the invention provides a system and method that allows a content provider or service manager to provide different levels of service, as well as to provide for the most efficient utilization of the available communication channels.